Everything Isn't What it Seems to be
by Shin's Addict
Summary: Luna is a 16-year-old girl who lives by herself, on the streets. She has recently stayed in one place to go to high school where she must keep her life a secret from the other kids at school. Being rejected by over 100 couples and families when she was an orphan, will anyone decide to accept her? Or will she be alone for the rest of her life? Castiel x OC
1. Chapter 1

***flashback***

Someone shook my bed gently, "Luna, time to get up. You've got a big day today." I could feel the bed shaking but I chose to ignore it. I was up _all_ night working on my school project.

I do home schooling with the rest of the orphanage. I am an orphan, abandoned at birth. Kathryn is my legal guardian; she takes care of all the orphans. She told me when I was 10 years old that, according to my parents, I was a mistake. Kathryn harshly put her hands on my body and shacked me so hard that I fell out of bed, "Get up!" He shouted as she shook me. I smashed into the ground.

"I'm moving! I'm moving!" I said pushing myself up and glared at her. We are like sisters, more than sisters actually. We mess with each other all the time. We did it out of love though.

I headed straight for the bathroom before anyone else could get there. I walked out of the room the second that Gertrude walked out of hers. We froze as we saw each other and glared then sprinted quickly for the bathroom. We like to take our showers before everyone else in the orphanage did, otherwise we would be showering in freezing cold water.

We smacked right into each other, pushing and shoving to get into the bathroom first. Her black hair continuously got into my eyes and mouth. It tastes like soap though, it's gross. Her hair shimmers in the light, it's beautiful. I finally moved my arm and stuck my hand on her face, pushing her back far enough that I could get into the bathroom, close the door and lock it, "Damn it Luna!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

"You snooze, you loose!" I said back. I'm 13, two years older than her. I'm also 5 inches taller than her. So I should automatically get the rights to the bathroom first.

I showered quickly so I wouldn't get too many complaints from everyone else in the orphanage. There are three other than me. Gertrude, Jeremy, and Sarah. Jeremy is the oldest; he's 16 years old. The poor guy has been adopted then brought back about five times. Now he'll probably never get adopted because of his age. I feel sorry for him. I'm the second oldest, then Gertrude and finally Sarah who is only six.

I ran to my room with my towel covering me. I picked out a cute, purple ruffled skirt and pink tank top. I have a simple style when it comes to clothing, mainly because I'm just too lazy to make it more complex. Kathryn tells me that I'm really intelligent and I should use my brain more often instead of being so lazy. I rarely go out of the orphanage without being forced out.

After getting dressed I brushed my hair. I have short, brown hair. I've never had the patience to let it grow out. I put in my red contacts. My natural eye color is hazel but I find the red contacts much more unique. So many people have hazel eyes.

I quickly went down the stairs into the kitchen. It was a fairly modern kitchen but had touches of old school to it. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. Kathryn made me French toast. One of my favorite breakfasts! Once I finished eating, it was 11 o'clock. A nice couple will be coming in at 11:30 to come meet me. That's why Kathryn was telling me that today is a big day. I've had over 100 families and couples come to meet me since I was 6 months old. Everyone would end up meeting another child while there and decide they don't want me. I feel a little un-wanted now. I'm starting to loose hope in finding a family. Although, I shouldn't be complaining, at least I haven't been brought back like Jeremy has.

Everyone runs down the stairs on my way to the meeting room to wait for the couple. They all wish me luck and then go to the table to eat. I thank them in a non-formal way.

A little after 11:30, the couple arrived. I greeted them politely and shake their hands. "It's nice to meet you Rachel and Nick McCall." I said while gently shacking their hands.

"As well to you Luna." Nick said.

"Why are you too so formal? Just be casual! We want to meet each other for who we are, right?" Rachel said, sitting down at the table.

"Of course." I said agreeing with her. Nick sits down next to her while I sit across the table from them.

"So Luna, tell us what you like to do for fun." Nick said.

"Well, I enjoy doing arts and crafts along with being with my family who happen to be the other orphans here along with miss Kathryn." Rachel pulled out some cigarettes and lit one. I started at it, I could not believe she just took one out and started smoking it right in front of me. She caught me staring at it.

"Want one?" She asked. I could not believe that she seriously just asked me if I wanted one!

"No thank you."

"Come on Luna, you must smoke." Nick suggested.

"No, not at all." I felt very uncomfortable. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I said standing up and casually walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. I ran over to Kathryn as fast as I could.

"Are you done already Luna?" Kathryn asked me.

"Not officially but in my mind, yes."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Rachel just offered me a cigarette and Nick insisted that I have one." I said in a hushed tone.

"Oh dear… I'll go ask them to leave." Kathryn walked over and shooed them away in a polite manner. Then she walked back over to me. "I'm sorry that didn't work out Luna."

"Whatever. It's happened a million times. I've gotten used to it." She looked at me sadly. "I'm just going to go into my room now…" I said turning around and walking up the stairs. No one said anything.

Later that day, I decided that it's time for a change. I don't want to end up being that lonely orphan that no one wants as a part of his or her family. I was going to take a stand for myself and move on, on my own. I was going to take care of myself. I packed up some clothing, toothbrush, comb, deodorant, and a few other things. Then Kathryn walked into the room. She handed me a credit card, cell phone, and my own ID. "You'll need these."

"I can't take these…"

"Look, if you're going to leave and be on your own, I won't let you leave with money or any way to contact anyone. Take everything." She said, shoving the items to me.

"Okay, okay, fine." I took them and put them into my bag.

"Be careful out there and if you need _anything_, don't hesitate to contact me about it. I'll help in any ways that I can."

"Thank you Kathryn." I said, giving her one last hug.

"Take care."

I left the orphanage not saying a word to the other orphans since I knew that they would break down and try to stop me. But nothing was going to stop me. I was leaving for good and I refused to go back to that old life. I was giving myself a new start, a new beginning, a new **me**.

***End flashback***

It's been three years since that day. I've traveled the world. Saw everything in a whole new way. It's like everything I knew was a lie. I've seen the beauty of nature, the amazement of cultures, the hard and good times of the poor and rich. Throughout my three years, I've learned many things. I was taught how to play simple items on the streets as instruments to entertain myself and even make some money so Kathryn had to pay less of my expenses. I bought as little food and clothing as possible and paid for as much as I could. Kathryn said that it was no big deal but I didn't care.

Kathryn has recently lost a lot of money so I cut her out of my credit card line and phone bills. It was time that I took the responsibly of paying for things on my own. At any spare moment I had, I'd be out on the streets, making music in a very creative and original way. People would crowd around me, watching me in awe. My tips would run from a penny to even 50 dollars. Someone even gave me a hundred once for entertaining 5 of her children. I refused the money at first but then she insisted on me taking the money so I did.

With the economy these days, I don't have money to be always traveling. I had to stay in one place and not move anymore. I just couldn't afford it. So here I am, living on the streets of Sweet Amoris, France. I'm known as a homeless person but I refuse to look at myself like that. I prefer being called "special liver" or "living in my own way". It makes things less depressive for me.

I haven't been in any type of schooling for three years so Kathryn insisted that I at least go to high school for her since I won't let her give me money. I couldn't say no to her so I signed up for Sweet Amoris High. I left out as many details as I possibly could. I don't like it when people feel sorry for me or try to help me out with my situation. I'm strong and I can fend for myself.

So it's Monday morning, 5:30AM and the sun has risen. I rise and fall with the sun; it's just how I do things now. I get up and change my clothes then go to the river and wash my dirty clothing. I get ready for my first day of public schooling. I would have to get used to making friends is what Kathryn told me. She said that it would just happen naturally; so don't force myself upon it.

I get to the school a half of an hour early. It's 7AM and no one is around. No one must have arrived yet. I go into the school through the courtyard. There was a gate that had leaded me there. The courtyard was beautiful. There was a nice big tree out in the grass. There were flowers lightly covering the land too. I go inside where I see the principle. "Hello, you must be Luna. The new student, correct?" She said.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Wonderful. I'm going to need you to go talk to the student body president, Nathaniel, about finishing your enrollment."

"Okay, no problem. Where is he may I ask?"

"Oh, so formal. I like you miss Luna. You should find him in the student counsel room."

"I'm honored. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go run along sweet girl. But no running in the halls."

"No worries. I don't like run either, you miss out on your surroundings."

"Well, be very observant then." She then walked off into a classroom.

I went into the student counsel room where the first thing that I see is a blonde haired boy with a clipboard. I can't quite put my finger on him but he looks familiar… "Hello, uh… I'm looking for the student body president Nathaniel."

"That would be me. How can I help you miss?" He sounded so up tight, it was almost annoying.

"The principle has directed me here to talk to you about finishing my enrollment. My name is Luna."

"Ah, you're the new student. Let me see here," He went through the papers on his clipboard. "That's strange, I don't seem to have your enrollment form. Would you have it by chance?"

"Uh, no… I turned it in right away."

"Well, I'll look in a few other areas. In the mean time, I'll need a photo of yourself and 20 dollars for the enrollment fee. Can you get those two things?"

"Of course. I'll come back a little later then."

"Take your time. But be swift." Not that what he just said made any sense in my mind.

I walked out of the room and went back out to the courtyard. I saw this dollar shop down the road. Maybe they'll have a photo booth there. I pushed the door open and walked outside. There standing was this tall, crimson haired boy who I might add, was very handsome. He just stared at me without saying a word or having the slightest expression on his face. "Oh, excuse me."

"You're excused." He said in a harsh yet joking tone. He was obviously trying to joke around but he wasn't the type to be kind to people. I just looked at him in confusion. The mix of joking and harshness just didn't mix for me. "Yes, I know, that was fucking horrible."

"Whoa, brutal much?"

"Shut up," He struggled to say something else, "Whoever you are!" I suddenly realized that he was trying not to call me anything rude.

"Oh, I see how it is. Trying to be kind but it's just not in your nature, huh?"

"Yes. My fucking best friend bet me on it. I'm obviously not winning this bet." He looked really annoyed.

"Bet you on being kind or not being rude?"

"Why do you want to know?" He said harshly again.

"What? I can't get curious and ask about something?"

"No." I sighed. "What the hell was that about?"

"Look, just try not talking to people while you're having this bet. And if you do talk to people, just hold back negative words and gestures. Easy as that. Now, if you'll excuse me again. I need to get a picture of myself."

"Have fun." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Have fun with not being rude." I said back to him as I walked away.

**Castiel's P.O.V.**

"Have fun" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Have fun with not being rude." The girl with the brown hair said back to me as she walked away. What the hell just happened? I was just told off by a chic! Damn Lysander and this freaking bet! I would've told her off but that would've killed my chances in this bet. I don't want to loose 20 bucks!

I walked inside the school. Damn I hate this hellhole. All the suck up, dramatic sluts and all the assholes that think they can mess with any chic that they please. Maybe I should just skip my classes today. Nothing interesting is happening anyways. I could go up to the rooftop and just stay up there until the end of the day, practice playing my guitar while I'm up there. That sounds good. I'll be away from all the fucking drama and people who piss me off too.

I ended up going to the roof taking my guitar with me. I just sat up there taking in the fresh air. It was nice to get away from everyone. Even though they're all a few floors down. My mind suddenly started drifting off about that girl I met this morning. Who was she? She never even told me her name. She's differently interesting though. I've never seen a girl stand up for herself so well before. It's like she's been on her own her entire life. Or at least part of it. Her eyes were red too. I could tell she was wearing contacts though. They were freaking epic though. Her clothes were really torn apart too. Like she lives on the streets or something. But I guess that's fashion these days. I wouldn't know, I don't bother following damn trends. I hate it when people try to make me do something.

For the next 15 minutes, all I could think of was that girl I saw earlier, who the hell was she..?


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got my picture. When I got to the dollar store, there was a long line of people waiting to take pictures. It took a good 10 minutes before I finally got to get my picture taken. I got back to school and went straight back to Nathaniel. "Hello again Nathaniel. I got my photo and the 20 dollars."

"Ah, that's good but unfortunately, your enrollment couldn't be completed."

"Wait, what? Are you joking with me?"

"You could tell?"

"Yeah, kind of. Although, I'm not always the best when it comes to spotting jokes." I laughed warmly, making it comfortable for Nathaniel to join in on my laughter. "But please, work on your jokes. They could use a lot of work."

"Oh, everyone's a critique!" He said jokingly.

"There you go!"

"Hey! I did do it!"

"See, you've just got to loosen up a little."

"I guess so. But anyways, I did find your enrollment form. So if you could just go find me a paperclip, I'll put everything together and give it to the principle for you."

"Okay, no problem. How hard could it be to find a paperclip?" It was harder than I thought. I went around and asked a hand-full of people if they had one or if they knew where I could get one and no one seemed to know. I finally found one on a desk in the classroom across the hall from the student counsel room. I took it back to Nathaniel.

"What took so long?"

"Apparently paperclips just don't want to be found at this school." He laughed at my joke.

"So I'll just hand this into the principle for you. Would you like a tour of the school?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can show myself around. I prefer being on my own."

"Okay. I'll see you around then Luna."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you Nathaniel."

"Same to you Luna."

I walked out of the room and started walking around. I stopped in a few rooms to look around and meet a few of the teachers. Some rooms were creatively decorated while others just fell short. I got to the forth floor of the school. The school looks big but it feels much bigger than it looks. I hear a guitar playing. It was coming from a closed off area. I checked out the area.

I could tell that the door was supposed to be locked but it was unlocked for some reason. My curiosity took over and I opened the door and went inside. The first thing I see is another staircase. Great, more stairs. I climb up them where I find another door. That was unlocked too. I opened it cautiously since I didn't know what would be on the other side. The music stopped as soon as I opened the door then I hear a, "Shit! I forgot to lock the door!"

I moved my head around the door to see the crimson haired boy that I ran into earlier. "Oh, it's just you…" He sounded relieved.

"Hey, it's _you_!" I slid my body outside. I was on top of the school's roof. There was an amazing view up here.

"I do have a name you know. I'm not _that mysterious guy over there_."

"How would I know that? You never bothered to tell me your name earlier."

"Well you never bothered to tell me yours." I laughed.

"You got me there." I sat down next to him. "My name is Luna."

"Castiel." He showed no signs of excitement in the slightest.

"You play the guitar then?"

"Yeah. You disturbed me too."

"Well, not my fault you left the door unlocked." He seemed to have gotten annoyed by that comment but he said nothing in return. "You know, I don't know how to play any instruments but I do know how to make music with common items."

"How so?" He obviously had no interest in it; he just wanted me to shut up. I wouldn't though.

I grabbed some pens out of my school bag then grabbed an empty bucket and one full of water. I started tapping the buckets; hitting different areas that make different sounds I started making a beat. Castiel started tapping his foot and played his guitar to my beat. He didn't seem like the type to follow anyone with anything but I could sense some teamwork in him.

He was really good with his guitar. He seemed so into the music too. The annoyed look on his face slowly turned into a smirk. I could tell that he was thinking that I'm not as boring as he thought I was. I tapped a few other things around me to add different sounds in as well.

When we finally ended the music his smirk wiped off his face, "Where did learn to do that? You did some things that normal people wouldn't even think about doing."

"Maybe I'm just not normal." I smirked at him. His facial expression didn't change.

"Seriously, who taught you?"

"Some guy I met in Australia. He never told me his name."

"What did he look like?"

"I got a picture with him. Want to see that?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful." I pulled my phone out and scrolled through the pictures to the picture with the guy. I showed it to Castiel. "No way… That's Jerry Wild!"

"Whoa, seriously? The drummer in Winged Skull? How can you tell?"

"Wait… You know about Winged Skull?"

"Uh, yeah. I used to like, _live_ on them! My obsession has died down but I still love them."

"Wow, I haven't really met any girls that like, let alone even heard, Winged Skull." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe I didn't see that shirt earlier." I lightly tucked at his shirt. It had the Winged Skull symbol on it with a red base. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I could tell by his facial structure."

"Oh, yeah… That does look like his facial structure…"

"I can't believe you met Jerry and he actually taught you some of his tricks!" If he was in awe just by this, I guess it wouldn't be the best of ideas to tell him that I have his phone number. "I wonder what lead him to that decision." I also wasn't going to bring up the fact that he talked to me because I was on the side of street, starving and cold.

"Dunno…" I hate lying to him but I have no other choice right now…

"So how often do you typically skip classes?" Great, the most perfect question in the world! What was I going to tell him? I can't tell him that I did home schooling while I was in the orphanage and that I didn't do school since I was a teenage nomad starving herself on the streets!

"It's been too hard for me to do that."

"How so?" **Crap**. I've got to start thinking about what I say!

"It just, uh… _Is_…"

"If you don't want to tell me you can just say so." He said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry… I've just had a complicated past… I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Whatever." He still sounded annoyed but not as much.

Next thing we knew, we were relaxing on the school roof, listening to the chirping of birds. Then, we fell asleep from the peace.

When I woke up, I was lying down and Castiel's lap. I didn't realize this at first but then it hit me that I was laying down on his thigh. I quickly sat up in shock to realize that Castiel was awake and watching me sleep. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just kind of fell—" He cut me off.

"Whoa, hey, chill! It's fine." He had no expression on his face, it was just blank. I had no way of being able to even guess about what he was thinking. Did he think it was cute? Annoying maybe? Maybe he moved me onto his leg. Maybe he's a big pervert!

It was apparently obvious that thoughts were racing through my head because he was trying to calm me down. But doing a terrible job at it. Then it suddenly hit me. I fell asleep… How long had I been sleeping for? I looked up at the sky to see the angle in the sky that the sun was in. Then I realized it was about 4PM. "Whoa! I must have been tired! I missed my first day of school…"

"Not that big of a deal. It's just the same old routine everyday. Gets old after a while."

"God… You should take some of Nathaniel's up-tightness and let him take some of your peace… Perfect balances right there then."

"Nathaniel? That cupcake? Even if you did give him some of my peace, he'd still be up tight. It's crazy how up-tight he is…"

"I've just met him but he doesn't seem that bad. He was trying to crack a joke."

"But he failed miserably."

"Yeah but then he made a joke without realizing it and that was funny!"

"Why are you defending that cupcake? He doesn't deserve to be defended."

"Everyone has a right to be defended!"

"Not cupcake there."

"Just shut up!" I said shouting, "you can't judge people unless you _really_ know them!"

"Whoa, hey, just ch—" I cut him off.

"No, I will not _chill_!" I got up quickly, picked up my bag, and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you!" I slammed the door shut then walked off.

"Wait! Luna! I didn't—Damn it!"

**Castiel's P.O.V.**

I was minding my own business, playing my guitar when the door to the school opened slowly. "Shit! I forgot to lock the door!" I quietly shouted. I saw a head creep around the corner. I then saw that it was that brunette chic I ran into earlier today. "Oh, it's just you…" I said relieved.

"Hey, it's _you_!" She said while slidding her body outside.

"I do have a name you know. I'm not _that mysterious guy over there_." I said to her

"How would I know that? You never bothered to tell me your name earlier."

"Well you never bothered to tell me yours." She laughed.

"You got me there." She sat down next to me. "My name is Luna."

"Castiel." She was annoying me a little. I come up here specifically to be alone.

"You play the guitar then?"

"Yeah. You disturbed me too."

"Well, not my fault you left the door unlocked." That comment annoyed me even more but because of that freaking bet with Lysander, I stayed silent. "You know, I don't know how to play any instruments but I do know how to make music with common items."

"How so?" I said with no interest in my voice.

She grabbed some pens out of her school bag then grabbed an empty bucket and one full of water. She started tapping the buckets; hitting different areas that make different sounds she started making a beat. I started tapping my foot and played my guitar to the beat.

"Where did learn to do that? You did some things that normal people wouldn't even think about doing." I asked after we finished playing the music.

"Maybe I'm just not normal." She smirked at me.

"Seriously, who taught you?"

"Some guy I met in Australia. He never told me his name."

"What did he look like?"

"I got a picture with him. Want to see that?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful." She pulled her phone out and scrolled through the pictures to the picture with the guy. She then showed me the picture. "No way… That's Jerry Wild!"

"Whoa, seriously? The drummer in Winged Skull? How can you tell?"

"Wait… You know about Winged Skull?"

"Uh, yeah. I used to like, _live_ on them! My obsession has died down but I still love them."

"Wow, I haven't really met any girls that like, let alone even heard, Winged Skull." I smirked at her. She is more interesting than I thought she would be.

"Yeah, well, I can't believe I didn't see that shirt earlier." She lightly tucked at my shirt which had the Winged Skull band symbol on it. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I could tell by his facial structure."

"Oh, yeah… That does look like his facial structure…"

"I can't believe you met Jerry and he actually taught you some of his tricks, I wonder what lead him to that decision."

"Dunno…" It was obvious that she was lying.

"So how often do you typically skip classes?"

"It's been too hard for me to do that." Now she's avoiding my question.

"How so?"

"It just, uh… _Is_…" She obviously wasn't going to tell me anything until she trusted me. Maybe not even then.

"If you don't want to tell me you can just say so." I said annoyed.

"Sorry… I've just had a complicated past… I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Whatever." I was still annoyed but less.

We were sitting in silence, listening to the birds chirp. Then we started to fall asleep.

When I woke up, Luna was asleep on my shoulder. She looked so innocent. I wonder if that was actually true or not, maybe I'll find out some day. She is really cute after all. I gently moved her head onto my thigh when my shoulder started to hurt.

A few hours later, she woke up. The entire time I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so innocent looking, all I wanted to do was protect her. When she realized she was on my thigh, she quickly got off my leg, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I just kind of fell—" I cut me off.

"Whoa, hey, chill! It's fine." I tried my hardest to hide my emotions. I don't like to show them, they're a sign of weakness.

It was obvious that thoughts were racing through her head, I just didn't know what. I started trying to calm her down. But doing a terrible job at it. She looked up at the sky. "Whoa! I must have been tired! I missed my first day of school…"

"Not that big of a deal. It's just the same old routine everyday. Gets old after a while."

"God… You should take some of Nathaniel's up-tightness and let him take some of your peace… Perfect balances right there then."

"Nathaniel? That cupcake? Even if you did give him some of my peace, he'd still be up tight. It's crazy how up-tight he is…"

"I've just met him but he doesn't seem that bad. He was trying to crack a joke."

"But he failed miserably."

"Yeah but then he made a joke without realizing it and that was funny!"

"Why are you defending that cupcake? He doesn't deserve to be defended."

"Everyone has a right to be defended!"

"Not cupcake there."

"Just shut up!" She said shouting, "you can't judge people unless you _really_ know them!" I felt a little bad, I didn't mean to upset her at all. It must bring back some bad memories or something…

"Whoa, hey, just ch—" She cut me off.

"No, I will not _chill_!" She got up quickly, picked up her bag, and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you!" She slammed the door shut then walked off.

"Wait! Luna! I didn't—Damn it!" I realized it was too late to stop her now. What the hell just happened here? Should I go after her maybe? She'd probably get even more upset with me though. Maybe it's best if I don't go after her. Just talk to her again tomorrow when she has cooled down. But I don't want her to get hurt, she is trying off, hurt. What the hell do I do?


	3. Chapter 3

There I was, left confused again, all alone on the streets. These times I wish I hadn't left the orphanage… I don't have anyone or anywhere to go to…

I end up going onto a street corner. There is this guy who is playing the bass. He gave me a warm greeting and realized I was living on the streets as well. He invited me to sit next to him so I did. He continued playing his bass to earn tips. When he finished his song, he checked his container for money. "Five… Ten… Twenty… Twenty-three." He counted.

"Hard times, huh?"

"Yeah I'll take what I can get though. No one really seems to be into the bass all that much but that's all I know how to play."

"Give me a beat!" He looked at me confused. "Just do it." He gave a light nod and started a beat. I played the items around me to make musical noises and people started to crowd around us. Everyone was cheering us on and tipping us for our music. I felt good to be appreciated.

When the music finally ended everyone scattered away. The guy counted the money. "Whoa! We got 256 dollars! We are splitting this. You did half of the work anyways!"

"Oh, no. It's fine. You keep it all. I get enough in a day."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He gave me a warm thankful smile.

"Oh, hey, what's your name? I'm Harry."

"Luna." I said shaking his hand.

"So where do you call home?"

"Everywhere I guess. I'm a nomad but I've just settled down for a little in order to finish my last few years of high school. I was originally home schooled along with some other orphans I lived with."

"You were a orphan?"

"Still am too I guess… I left when I was 13 to live on my own. To start my life over." It's amazing how open I am with other people whom live on the streets. I can talk to them without closing anything away.

"Well, for being a nomad at your age, you must be very strong."

"I wish. If you get to know me, I'm probably the weakest person you'll ever meet. I mean, after all this time of traveling, I'm still afraid of boats, rats, mice, and spiders. No matter how big or small." He laughed a little but not in annoying way.

"Well then. Care to come with me for the night?"

"I'd love to." I said smiling warmly at him.

"Whoa! You're not taking her anywhere!" A male voice said.

Castiel must have heard us talking because he stepped in, trying to keep Harry away from me. "Castiel? What the hell are you doing here! I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to let some desperate guy take you to his house!"

"Oh, don't worry! I live on the streets!" Harry said.

"What? Seriously Luna, you were going to go off with this guy!"

"What? Hell no. We're just friends Castiel!"

"I'm not going to let this guy take advantage of you. I'm walking you home. _Now_." Castiel dragged me away as I mouthed "I'll see you later" to Harry. "So where do you live?"

"On Earth." He glared at me a bit.

"Seriously Luna, where do you live? I'm not playing any games here!"

"Neither am I!"

"Then tell me where you live!"

"I can't okay!"

"Yes, yes you can Luna!"

"You're so stubborn Castiel! I don't have a home, I live on the streets!" I covered my mouth at the last second realizing I had just told Castiel my biggest secret.

"You… What?"

"Ohh, you heard me! I live on the streets! I've never had an actual family. Everyone I knew but the Orphanage wanted to dis-own me even if they didn't own me!"

"Luna, I—"

"No one even bothered to get to know the real me! _No one_! Not even anyone at the orphanage!" I started to cry; I could feel the cool tears run down my cheeks. Castiel wrapped his arms around me in a protective stance. He had pulled me close. After the shock of the first touch, I calmed down and laid my head down on his chest and started to cry some more.

"You're staying with me tonight whether you want to or not." I didn't fight him; I didn't have the strength to do so anymore. And I knew that he wouldn't hurt me so why not?

Went we got his house, it was empty. No one was inside until we were. "Where are your parents?"

"They run an airline business, they rarely come home." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. "We don't have a guest bedroom and my parents have a fetish with people sleeping on the couches so I hope you don't mind but you'll have to sleep in here with me. I'll take the floor though."

"I-It's fine… And I can take the floor!" I trying to sound demanding but it came out as a wimpy sounding offer.

"Seriously, you take the bed."

"What if you get cold though?" I said getting quieter as I went on.

"I'll just put some more blankets on then."

"Wouldn't that bee uncomfortable for you though? With all of that weight on top of you."

"I'll deal with it."

"No! It's your bed anyways! You should sleep in it!" He looked up and me and I could tell that neither one of us was going to give up unless we had to.

"You know what, fine." He sits on the bed and grabs my arm as I stand up to go onto the floor. "But you're sleeping here too." I face turned bright red from embarrassment. He doesn't want to hurt me in any way and why would he like someone as crazy as I am? It just didn't make sense.

Once again, I didn't have the energy to fight him so I just did, as he wanted me to. After I put on a pair of his mother's pajamas I went back into the room to find Castiel already asleep. Or so he looked.

I snuck over to the blankets to build myself a bed on the floor when I hear a 'Hey.' And when I turn around, I see Castiel glaring at me. He pointed at the open spot next to him on the bed. "Come on." I took a big gulp then climbed into the bed next to him. I was trying to stay as far away from him as possible and he could tell. He pulled me closer and looked me in the eyes. "Uhh, hi?" I said feeling a little more uncomfortable.

"Hi." His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. Next thing I know, I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up Castiel was on the phone. He was arguing about me staying here with someone, most likely his parents. He wasn't giving up in the slightest though. In fact, he was getting more intense with each second. "You know, if it's a problem, I don't have to stay here. I've lived on the streets for three years, I can do it for a few more." He glared at me a little. "What?"

"You need to think about yourself better Luna, stop worrying about others so much!"

"Well then…"

"I won't let you stay on the streets anymore. If you can't stay here—What now mom! Oh… Okay. Fine, see you then."  
"What was that about?"

"My mom and dad are going to come back in about a week, you can stay here until then but when they get here they want to get to know you better then they'll make up their minds."

"Seriously, I don't have to stay here. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Just shut up okay!" he shouted then stormed out of the room.

Why does he even bother trying to have stay with him? I always disappoint people anyways. That's why I've never taken the time to make friends. I knew that in the end, they'd be gone anyways so why go through that? Besides, I can help myself unlike other people out in the world. I'm strong enough to forgive and forget and never look back at it.

I followed after Castiel. I really didn't mean to upset him. I thought I should apologize. I found him in the kitchen. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry that I did."

"Why don't you like other people helping you?"

"Because I'm strong enough to take care of myself. I don't need other's piety."

"But you can't always lean on yourself. You've got to let others help you. It's not healthy to be doing everything on your own!"

"I just don't like building relationships, okay?"

"Why though? It's natural!"

"Because everyone that I've ever cared about either leaves me thinking that I'm worthless or they are giving me too much kindness that it starts to hurt them!"

"So, you're scared then?"

"I just… I guess I am."

"Not everyone is the same you know. You can't think that everyone will do the same thing to you." I sighed. "Tell me more about your life. Where were you before being a nomad?" I explained the day that I decided to leave and a few other details about my life before that day.

"I've never really felt any type of love before. Kathryn just took care of me since I was an orphan of hers. All the other Orphans were apparently happy after I left…"

"You should let other's opinions get to you. That's just stupid. You are what you believe to be."

"You know, by a first glance of seeing you, I thought you were the type of guy who doesn't give a shit about anything except yourself… I was wrong though. You're sensitive, very sensitive."

"To hell with that."

"Why do you hide it? That type of thing draws people into you."

"That's exactly why I don't show that side of myself. I hate it when people get close to me."

"Then why show this side of yourself to me? I mean, you just met me and all of a sudden, it's like you completely trust me."

"Yeah, well… You're different I guess. You don't get an attachment to things like most idiots do."

"So do you actually have any friends then?" He smirked at me.

"Of course. Not all people are complete idiots. I managed to find someone fairly decent."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure. I'll send him a text and tell him to come over."

"May I have the name of this mysterious stranger?"

"Lysander."

"Interesting…" He sent a text and got one back quickly.

"Okay, he's on his way over now."

After about 20 minutes Lysander got to the house. I had sat on top of a counter on the kitchen. Castiel thought it was a little strange that I like to sit on counters but he shrugged it off. Lysander just knocked on the door then walked right in. "Castiel, I'm here. Now what's so important that I just _had_ to come over for?" He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Someone you need to meet. Luna, meet Lysander. Lysander, this is Luna." Castiel said emotionlessly.

"Nice to meet you miss Luna." Lysander said kissing the back of my hand.

"Oh, such a gentleman. It's very nice to meet the mysterious stranger Castiel keeps mentioning."

"Mysterious stranger?" Lysander said looking at me in confusion.

"Bit of an inside joke there, sorry." I laughed lightly.

"Oh, I see."

Castiel's cell phone rung, he had a text. "Shit, I've got to go. Lysander, you keep Luna company while I'm gone!" he said rushing out the door.

"Well, I guess I don't have a say in this then…"

"He's probably just worried that I'll take off."

"Why would he? He never worries about anyone really."

"I don't know. He seems to be worried about me living on the streets."

"Why would he worry about that?"

"Oh, sorry. You don't know the whole back-story thing. I live on the streets."

"Seriously? You shouldn't be doing that, it isn't healthy."

"I know, I know, I've heard that a million times before. I can take care of myself though. There is no problem with that."

"Well Luna, you sound like a very interesting girl. May I get to know you a little better?"

"Oh, no need to ask!"

Lysander and I spent the next hour getting to know each other. Well, more like him getting to know me. He didn't really talk about himself and when I asked him a question, he answer it as general as possible or he switch topics. He must not like telling people about himself. I wonder why. He did tell me about when he was younger, he lived on a farm. He didn't like it at all though except for the animals.

When Castiel finally got back Lysander decided to take me out into the town, just the two of us. Castiel seemed a little pissed that Lysander wanted to go out with just him and myself but he let us go anyways. I can't believe that he was seriously jealous. He says he always hides his sensitive side but this time he wasn't able to hide it. I like his sensitive side though. He really is a sweet guy. He just hides it.

Lysander took me shopping for some new clothing that weren't ripped, torn, or dirty. It was nice to get some fresh clothes but I feel guilty, he was refusing to let me pay for any of it. He said that it was his treat. When he dropped me off at Castiel's house I went straight to bed. I was really tired. I had a long day after all. Castiel was already in the bed watching a movie. "Have fun?" He said acting like he really doesn't care but I could tell that he did care.

"Yeah. It was nice to relax a little. I'm tired now though so I'm just going to sleep now." He patted the bed inviting me over. I was already in my pajamas. I changed before going in. "You really should get me an air mattress if I'm going to be staying here."

"What's the point? I've got a bed with plenty of room."

"The point is that I'm uncomfortable in the same bed as a guy. You'd understand if you were a girl." I got into the bed.

"You don't seriously think that I would do anything, do you?"

"I don't know you well enough to make that judgment but I just want to be safe." I laid my head down on the pillow and pulled my blanket over me. Castiel turned the TV off.

"Awww, you just don't like me do you?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Nope."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"You're just a typical teenage boy, you can't get one girl, and you'll go for another."

"Hey! I'm not like that! You're making judgments about other people because of others. You can't be like that, that will really make people not like you!"

"I never asked for anyone to like me so why should I care?"

"Because there are people out there that would really like to get to know you before. They just might approach you and you shoot them down. Even if it took them a lot of courage to talk to you!"

"How would you know that? It's not like you're everyone!" I flipped over to look at him.

"That might be true but it's human nature! It happens to everyone!"

"What happened to not judging everyone by some people, huh?"

"Because I know people that want to be closer to you, that they find you fascinating!"

"You're just saying that…"

"No, I'm not."

"Then name one person."

He pinned me down to the bed and stared me in the eyes for a few seconds that felt like the longest seconds of my life. Next thing I know, his lips crashed down on mine. They were soft yet forceful. He broke the kiss then looked me in the eyes again. "Me." He said. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. I wasn't sure if I was happy, mad, scared, or what I was feeling. It's like the world froze.

"You—" I said still in shock.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is to hear someone you like think that no one cares about them. It killed me because I knew that it wasn't true."

I finally was able to recognize what I was feeling. I was in shock yet pleased and relieved. Like I was really scared of loosing him or something…


End file.
